Pointillism is a technique of applying paint of different colors in specific patterns to form an image. The painting entitled “A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte” by George Seurat is a famous example of a pointillist painting. The artist Christian Seidler developed a pointillist painting technique called Matricism. Matricism is a technique that reduces the number of paint colors in an image by merging a distinct color design with a grayscale design. The color design has an arbitrarily small number of principle colors and the gray scale design has a limited number of values. In Matricism the number of paint colors is the product of the number of principle colors and the number of gray levels.
As referenced above, the '378 patent describes a system for designing and processing a pointillist painting using the Matricism technique, and the '292 patent describes a system for applying or depositing dots of pigmentation or paint to a surface.